


It's Too Early For This

by Scotty1609



Series: It Won't Be Like This For Long [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Baby Werewolves, Coffee Shops, F/M, Firefighter Derek Hale, First Dates, Kid Fic, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Original Child Characters, Revelations, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23710159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scotty1609/pseuds/Scotty1609
Summary: The clock ticked by.9:00… 9:10… 9:20… it was almost nine thirty by the time Derek considered texting Stiles. Just as he was about to pull out his phone, the chime above the door rang, and Derek caught a whiff of that warm cinnamon scent.______Or else, Derek and Stiles (and Matilda) go on their first date.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Laura Hale, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: It Won't Be Like This For Long [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707652
Comments: 29
Kudos: 523





	It's Too Early For This

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in one sitting and didn't re-read it.
> 
> A big thanks goes out to: Siriusstuff (for the writing compliments), mizixy (for the awesome prompts), and Xrosiexblue (for the love from Germany)!!!  
> Also, thank you so much to everyone who read/commented/kudos'd!! It made me so happy and joyful and inspired me to get cracking on this fluffy revelations fic!!

He wasn’t sure when to text Stiles. He wanted to as soon as he left the other man’s apartment, but Stiles looked so exhausted, and Matilda seemed ready to cry again, but Stiles had _said_ ‘tomorrow’, so Derek wasn’t quite sure what to do. It had been at least an entire year since he’d last been on a date, and the date in itself hadn’t gone great…

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Derek sat on his couch and glared at his phone. The clock ticked on by as Derek stared at the dark screen, wondering what to do. He could text Stiles now, or he could ignore that the whole thing ever happened. After all, the only reason he had been on the subway was because his car was in the shop. And New York was a big city. He’d probably never see Stiles or Matilda again…

But something deep in Derek’s chest protested wildly against that. Back on the subway, he’d been drawn to Stiles’s scent. Something homey and warm that just smelled _right_. Combined with the scent of an unhappy werewolf child and Derek’s own pack instincts, it was almost overwhelming.

He’d been away from his pack for too long.

Just as Derek had the thought, his phone started ringing. He blinked at the suddenly bright screen, then winced when he saw the caller ID. He could either pick up and have all of his emotions laid out on the table, or not pick up and be torn to shreds the next time he saw her…

The choice was actually a lot harder than it sounded.

But, before he could stop himself, Derek hit the green button and said, “Hey, Laura.”

_“Hey!”_ Laura exclaimed cheerfully. _“What’ve you been up to, Der-bear?”_

“Nothing much.” It wasn’t _exactly_ a lie. Derek’s life had been pretty boring up until that evening.

But Laura knew him so well that she could hear out even a half-lie from across the country. _“Uh-huh. Sure. Nothing going on over there in NYC. N-yope. Nuthin’ of interest to Big Sister Laur, huh? Der-bear’s been just hacking away at work, no social life, nothing even vaguely exciting- “_

“I met a guy.”

Laura’s squeal could have been heard from across the room to a normal human. As it were, Derek had pulled the phone away out of instinct before Laura could process his words. When he put the phone back to his ear, Derek heard Laura speaking rapid-fire.

_“So, what’s his name? Is he cute? What is he? How the hell did you meet him if you have no social life whatsoever? Derek, I need **details**.”_

Derek sighed heavily, considering just hanging up and ignoring the conversation altogether. “His name is Stiles.”

_“What the hell is a Stiles?”_

“ _Laura_.”

_“Okay, okay. Sorry. Go on. Is he cute?”_

“Very,” Derek spouted before he could stop himself. His ears burned, and he rested his eyes against his palm when Laura began squealing again. “Would you quit it? You sound like Cora when she started dating Isaac, for fuck’s sake.”

_“Oh hush, Derek. This is the most exciting thing that’s happened since you moved to New York!”_ And then, with a much more serious tone, Laura said, _“I’m happy for you.”_

“We haven’t even been on a first date, Laura. I have to text him my number. But…”

_“But you’re nervous.”_

“How’d you figure.”

_“Derek, as much grief as I’ve given you over the past twenty-some odd years- “_

“Twenty-eight.”

_“Whatever. Fuck off. But anyways, as much grief as I’ve given you, you’re really a great guy. This Stiles guy would be lucky to date you.”_

Derek huffed a bit to hide his embarrassment. “Laura, I don’t even know what to _say_ to him. I barely spoke when we met, and I’m lucky he gave me his number in the first place.”

_“So, play it casual, little brother. Send him a ‘thanks for your number’ and offer up the deets for your first date.”_ Laura sounded like she was grinning over the phone when she said, _“Or you could straight up send him a picture of your di-“_

“He’s not like that, Laura. He’s a father and everything, all responsible-“

_“He’s got a **kid**?” _Laura’s emotions were giving Derek whiplash. _“Der… Do you think you’re ready for something like that?”_

Derek huffed a bit more, crossing his arms. “I _was_ ready for that, and we both know how I got screwed over.”

Laura was quiet for a few moments. Then, wisely and quietly, she said, _“Derek, you can’t let what that bitch did to you dictate your life. It’s been almost three years… Look, I’m not telling you to just get over it or anything- Lord knows you’ve been through some shit when it comes to the ladies- but… don’t let it hold you back from something that could be great. Okay?”_

Sighing through his nose, Derek considered. On the one hand, he knew Laura was completely right. On the other, all he knew about Stiles was the bare minimum… Then again, he’d never know anything more unless he tried.

“Okay, Laur. And… thank you.”

_“Of course, Der. Now, let’s get chatting about our holiday plans.”_

“Laura, Christmas is six months away.”

_“Umm, yeah, but we’ve got- like- twenty-something people coming. It takes a lot to get schedules right, Der.”_

Once Derek had finished helping Laura plan out a few festivities for the oncoming months, along with calming her down enough to remind her she was, in fact, a good Alpha (because Derek was the only one she would ever confide her doubts in, for some ungodly reason), he laid back against the couch and blinked up at the ceiling. When he finally managed to relax from Laura’s dispensable anxiety, he looked at the clock.

“Shit,” Derek swore, sitting up bolt-right. It was already ten o’clock. “Shit, shit, shit-“ Grabbing up his phone again, Derek quickly went over to Stiles’s contact. He had already texted Stiles to confirm his number, but he hadn’t heard anything back from the other man since their previous brief exchange.

Stiles’s response glared up at him.

**_Stiles:_ ** _Hiya, Derek! It was nice to meet you today. And thanks again for your help with Tillie. What coffee shop did you want to meet up at tomorrow?_

The reply had been sent at seven.

Derek had left Stiles on read.

For _three hours._

“Shit, shit, shit, _shit_.” Derek cursed himself aloud, hoping that Stiles hadn’t gone to bed yet. He quickly typed out a text, then erased it, typed something different, then erased that and went back to his original response. He was about to call Laura back when he received a text message… from _Stiles_.

**_Stiles:_ ** _Hey, sorry if I came on too strong or something… I didn’t mean to, I guess I was just relieved that somebody wasn’t turned off by the whole single-dad thing. Or the baby-werewolf thing. Or the fact that I’m an annoying asshole who practically talked your entire ear right off your head when you were probably just being a good Samaritan or something and just don’t worry about anything, you can delete my number and we can forget that anything ever happened, okay? Thanks again for your help. I really do appreciate it._

Before he could stop himself, Derek typed out: _You’re not an annoying asshole._ Then, realizing he should have said something more, typed out: _I was on the phone with my sister making pack plans for Christmas._

Panicking that Stiles had already gone to bed, Derek was prepared to call him just to prove that Stiles _wasn’t_ an ‘annoying asshole’ and that Derek really didn’t care about the baby werewolf thing, he actually really _liked_ the baby werewolf thing, when he received a response.

**_Stiles:_ ** _Oh, thank God._

**_Stiles:_ ** _I didn’t mean to send that._

**_Stiles:_ ** _Did you still want to meet up tomorrow morning?_

Derek sighed in audible relief, biting back a grin that no one else would see anyways. He forced himself to calm down, to play it cool, and responded.

**_Derek:_ ** _Yeah, that sounds good. Have you heard of Avoca?_

**_Stiles:_ ** _Heard of, but never tried. Café Pegasus is closer to my apartment._

**_Stiles:_ ** _But we can go wherever! I can catch the subway again._

Something inside Derek protested against Stiles having to brave the subway with Matilda again, so he responded quickly:

**_Derek:_ ** _Café Pegasus sounds good. Send me the address?_

Stiles did so, and Derek noticed the café was within walking distance of the other man’s apartment.

**_Stiles:_ ** _See you tomorrow? 9? The rush should be almost over by then._

**_Derek:_ ** _See you tomorrow._

****

Derek couldn’t hold back his blush, nor his chuckle when Stiles sent over a Pegasus, coffee mug, and smiley emoji all in a row.

After fixing himself a bowl of cereal for a late dinner, Derek laid in bed with his eyes open, excitement filling his body, until the sounds of the city outside finally lulled him to sleep.

…

It took about a half hour, but Derek finally decided on wearing a short-sleeved blue t-shirt, his leather jacket, and some tight black jeans that Laura had once called ‘booty chokers’. Phone in hand, he went downstairs and hailed a taxi outside. The café wasn’t far enough to warrant the subway, nor was it close enough to walk, and his car would be in the shop until later in the day. Due to morning traffic, it took about forty-five minutes to get there, but Derek managed to walk into Café Pegasus with five minutes to spare.

A quick glance and a sniff told him Stiles wasn’t there yet, so Derek took a seat at the unoccupied bar. Just as Stiles had said, it looked like the morning rush was coming to an end. The café was still busy, but not bustling to the brim like most Starbucks were around that time. And Café Pegasus had a much homier feel. Intermittent with framed photos and landscape paintings were dried herbs, though their scent was more in the background rather than overwhelmingly forward. The hardwood floors were a dark burgundy, and the entire shop was illuminated by fairy lights rather than harsh overheads.

A barista shouted that she’d be right with Derek, but he waved her off and told her he was waiting for somebody.

The clock ticked by.

9:00… 9:10… 9:20… it was almost nine thirty by the time Derek considered texting Stiles. Just as he was about to pull out his phone, the chime above the door rang, and Derek caught a whiff of that warm cinnamon scent.

He turned on the barstool and almost winced when he saw Stiles. The man had Matilda in a chest carrier, the baby already whining and looking put-out. Her father looked utterly exhausted, dark bags beneath his eyes, posture slumped. When Stiles laid eyes on Derek, though, his entire face lit up as though he were looking at the sun.

It made Derek feel… warm. Wanted.

Derek stood as Stiles started over, not quite knowing why he stood. After an awkward beat, he sat back down. When Stiles got over to the bar, Matilda’s whining stopped. Her eyes met Derek’s, and she let loose a happy screech, eyes glowing bright blue.

“Oh, so _now_ you’re happy, huh?” Stiles chided the toddler. He got her out of the chest carrier, setting her on his lap, and turned to Derek. “I am so, so, _so_ sorry-“

Derek waved off his apology. “I’m guessing you had an eventful morning?” he couldn’t help but tease, raising a finger to touch Matilda’s nose. The toddler growled, trying to bite his hand, and Stiles pinched her toes lightly. “Tillie, we do _not_ bite people! Not even people who let us use them as chew toys, okay? Not without their permission. Consent is key, baby.”

Derek chuckled a bit. “She’s fine.”

“No,” Stiles bemoaned, “she really isn’t. She woke me up at two, five, and seven AM respectively. She’s got an impeccable sense for timing when her daddy falls asleep.” Stiles rolled his eyes even as he bounced Matilda on his knee. “I managed to get her changed into her day clothes, but she had a massive tantrum about it. And then there was construction that just started on the sidewalk on the way here that I forgot about, so we had to go the long way around. I should have texted, but I was too busy keeping her Highness busy.”

Derek couldn’t help but grin at Matilda, who was gnawing on a pendant hanging from her father’s neck. “Does she have any fanging toys?”

Stiles winced. “She _did_ … before she destroyed them all. I didn’t really know the difference between teething toys and fanging toys and ordered all the wrong ones… I’ve been meaning to get more, but I forgot yesterday- due to tantrums, _again_ \- and the ones I ordered in the mail won’t be here until tomorrow.”

Derek hummed, then picked up a menu. “How about a scone? It’s not as soft as a muffin, and she’ll probably still devour it, but it’ll help a bit with the pain.”

Stiles seemed to melt, his eyes focused almost lovingly on Derek. “You’re my hero, Derek Hale. Two scones it is!”

Derek ended up ordering a plain latte, while Stiles got a dark roast with eight sugars. When Derek raised an eyebrow, Stiles actually _hissed_ out, “Daddy needs his sugar, alright.” The werewolf had to refrain from making an inappropriate comment on the statement, instead turning to look at Matilda.

The two-year-old was happily making an utter mess of her blueberry scone, and when she realized Derek was looking at her, she offered him a gooey bit. Derek could sense Stiles’s eyes on him as he took the bit of scone, said “Thank you, miss,” and then pretended to eat it, stowing away the bit in a napkin.

“Oh my God, can I keep you forever?”

Derek’s face was flaming red, and Stiles’s was no better. “Fuck, I just meant- shit, I- um, crap-“

“’it! S’it, Dada!” Matilda chirped, and Stiles smacked himself in the forehead.

“Oh, so _now_ you choose to speak. C’mon, kiddo, _please_ don’t say everything I say. You’ll end up getting arrested by Grandpa when you’re twelve.”

Derek laughed at the scene, feeling the tension from Stiles’s statement melt away. “Something tells me your dad has plenty of experience with that, Matilda.”

Stiles guffawed. “I’ll have you know that I’ve only been arrested _three times_ , sir! And that no charges were pressed any of the times! How many times have _you_ been arrested?”

Derek winced, memories of his ex coming to mind, and said, “Once.”

Seemingly sensing he was touching a difficult subject, Stiles backed off and turned his attention back to his daughter. “She’s a little menace. I wouldn’t doubt it if she ends up in baby-jail sometime soon.”

“S’it, Dada!”

“Ssh, baby, eat your scone.” Stiles took a sip of his sickeningly sweet coffee, then turned to Derek. “So, I never really asked: what is it you do for a living?”

“I’m a firefighter,” Derek replied.

“Seriously? How much more perfect could you get?!”

“Trust me, Stiles, I am _far_ from perfect.”

Stiles grinned into his coffee. “That makes us a not-perfect pair, then.”

Conversation flowed easily after that, drifting from Derek’s work to Stiles’ book, then to the hot weather- “And you’re wearing a _leather jacket_ , dude! Seriously?”- and then to their families. Derek told Stiles about his pack, how it was one of the smallest on the West Coast, located just on the outskirts of a small town called Beacon Hills.

Stiles almost spat out his coffee. “Beacon Hills? _Seriously_? My dad’s the Sheriff there! I graduated from BHHS.”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up. “We must have just missed each other, then. I graduated in 2010.”

Stiles giggled a bit. “Old man. I graduated 2016.”

“Wait- how old are you?”

“Almost twenty-three,” Stiles replied. He rubbed the back of his head, looking sheepish. “I know, pretty young to be a father and all, but I-“

“No, no, it’s fine,” Derek reassured him. “I was just… surprised, is all. You looked young, but I couldn’t really be sure.”

“Wait-“ Stiles paused, eyes going wide, “Wait- Derek _Hale_. As in brother of Cora? Cora Hale? One of the most popular girls in my year? Of the _Hale Pack_?!”

“Yes…” Derek said slowly, frowning. “Is… that a problem?”

“No!” Stiles exclaimed, hand brushing Derek’s arm before he stopped himself and went back to holding Matilda’s socked toes. “No, nothing wrong with that, I was just surprised that we’ve never met. Your sister is dating my stepbrother’s friend, Isaac. Or at least, last I _heard_ they were still dating…”

“They are,” Derek nodded. “We think Isaac is going to propose any time now, actually.”

“That’s great!” Stiles exclaimed. “Scott told me that he was trying to give him advice. I told him, what with how he roped a girl like Allison in, that any advice he’d have for Isaac would be good.”

“Scott…” Derek frowned. “How do I know that name?”

“Scott Delgado-Stilinski? He used to go by his dad’s last name before our parents got married, Scott McCall.”

Derek snapped his fingers. “I remember him now! He’s the kid who got bit by a rogue Alpha, right? Back in…”

“2012, freshman year,” Stiles said. “Your mom helped him out a lot, actually, which is why I’m surprised we’ve never met before now.”

“Small world, huh?” Derek smiled softly. Matilda looked up from the remnants of her scone and squealed, kicking her legs against her father’s lap.

“Oh shush, you,” Stiles nuzzled her cheek, earning a giggle. “You were so grumpy this morning, and now you’re all happy? What is it, huh?”

“Being around other wolves might help her control her attitude,” Derek said. When Stiles grew quiet, Derek wished he could take it back. “I don’t mean that you’re doing anything wrong- you _aren’t_ , she seems like a great kid-“

“But she needs a pack,” Stiles croaked, looking bleak. “She’s an omega. I know she is. And an omega at her age…”

Before he could stop himself, Derek blurted out, “Join our pack.”

Stiles’s eyes blew wide, and Derek quickly explained himself. “Your step-brother is already in our pack, right? I mean, technically, he never shows up for events and stuff, but he’s pack. And our families both live in Beacon Hills, so Matilda would have a pack to go back to when she goes back to see your dad and stepmom, and-“

“I think that’s the most I’ve heard you speak without stopping yourself.”

Derek froze, and Stiles grinned, waving him on. “No, no, continue, please. Don’t let me stop your adorable babble.”

Rubbing the back of his neck, Derek shrugged. “I just think it would help, y’know? Her being an omega and all.”

Stiles paused, biting his lower lip and considering. “I just… I just didn’t think that this would be how our first date went and all, you asking me to become pack.”

“It’s just a thought,” Derek replied. “But… I think it would be good. For the both of you.”

“… Let me think about it?”

Derek sighed in relief, grateful that Stiles wasn’t turned off completely. “Of course. Take all the time you- “

It was at that perfect moment that Matilda decided to start screaming.

“Oh, Jesus, kid!” Stiles swore, “You scared the living daylights out of me. Kiddo, _what_ is wrong-?”

Derek offered forth his hand, and Matilda began chewing on his fingers. Derek didn’t even wince at the feel of baby slobber mixed with half-eaten crumbs. He’d had plenty of experience with his nephews and nieces. “We should _really_ go get her some fanging toys.”

Stiles’s eyebrows shot up teasingly. “ _We_?”

“Yeah,” Derek shrugged. “I have experience with pups, and you have experience with Matilda. Together we should be able to find something she likes.”

Stiles absolutely beamed. “Well then, Mr. Hale, lead the way!"

**Author's Note:**

> Up next: Stiles and Derek and Matilda go BABY WEREWOLF SHOPPING  
> (Unless you guys have any other ideas? I'm very, very open to ideas!! They keep me inspired! :D)


End file.
